Would you care to dance?
by BrightandSparklyThings
Summary: Lily is ill. She has JIGOWSATAKIFOM syndrome. It is clear she will die. L/J fanfic. Please review!


Lilly was sick

Lilly was sick. It was clear that she was going to die soon, considering how sick she was. The illness? James-is-going-out-with-someone-and-they-are-kissing-in-front-of-me syndrome. Also known as JIGOWSATAKIFOM syndrome. Pronounced 'I hate my life'. Celia Collins, the schools biggest slut, was wrapped around James, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. James was grinning, but he kept looking over at Lily's direction, then whisking his head away. Lily was so pissed off, she didn't notice that her two best friends, Frank and Alice, were looking at her in worry.

"Um, Lils? Whats the matter?"

"I'm ill. So ill, I think I'm going to bed." She stood up apruptley and turned to go.

"Well, why don't you go to the nurse?"

"You can't cure it. I have JIGOWSATAKIFOM syndrome."

"Ok?" Lily stalked off, throwing death glares at Celia and James. Celia saw her, and stuck her tounge out at her. It was clear that she knew that Lily loved James, but she beat her. James caught Celia smirking, and he poked her shoulder.

"What you doing?"

"Nothing, Jamsie-Wamsie." James grimaced at the name, and shot a glance at Sirius. Sirius was bending over laughing, clutching his sides and banging the table. James excused himself from the table and grabbed the back of Sirius' shirt. He dragged him to the hallway, and threw him on the floor. Sirius was still gasping and wheezing.

"Look, if it gets Lily jealous, then its all worth it, isn't it?" Sirius nodded, and picked himself up from the floor.

"Look, I gotta go. See you later...Jamsie-Wamsie!" He guffawed and sped off. James scowled at his back, and walked to his Charms classroom. Lily was already there, looking through her textbook, but when James walked in she stomped out, muttering under her breath. James sighed, and plonked down.

"But its not worth it if she hates me in the process." He sighed again, and banged his head on the table. The bell rang, and the students streamed in. Lily walked in next to last, and sat in the nearest available seat. The one next to James. James grinned, and scooted over so she had enough space. Lily blushed, but hid her face by her hair. Their Charms teacher walked in, and sat at the desk. He read out the register, and the turned to the board. As he did, James flicked Lily a note.

'**You alright Lily Flower?'**

'_Been better, but I'll live.'_

'**Good. Hey, you know 'bout the**** masked school dance? You going?'**

'_Yeah, heard about it. Not going though. I've got no one to go__ with. You'll be going with Celia, won't you?'_

'**Uh, yeah. Uh oh, teach.' **Lily quickly hid their notes under her desk, and turned to her textbook. Her eyes were filling with tears, at the thought of James dancing with Celia, but she shook it out of her head. The bell rang after an hour, and the year was free to do it as they pleased, as it was free period. Frank and Alice caught up with Lily, along with a Ravenclaw in their year. Lily vaguely remembered that his name was Adam Balwick.

"Lils, this is Adam. He asked if he could go to the dance with you!" Lily was shocked. She barely knew this boy, but it would be rude to refuse! So she said...

"No sorry. I don't think I'm going." She turned on her heel, and walked to the library. As she arrived, she groaned inwardly. James was there, luckily without Celia, but it still. It was James! She slid into a seat near a window, and summoned a book to her outstreched hand. It was 'The Tales of Beedle and the Bard', the original. She loved the runes, and was up to the last page trying to figure it out. She had a piece of paper in the front sleeve with the translated words. She had been working on it for years. She withdrew her quill, and began to write. He hand paused as a shadow covered the book. She looked up and gulped. It was James. He grinned at her expression, and sat in the seat opposite.

"So. Heard you turned down Adam."

"Yeah. Barely know him, and I don't really want to go. If I would go, it would have to be with someone I really... like..." She trailed off as James leaned into her slowly. She leaned in too, then seemed to remember herself, as she leaned back slowly and James' face hit the table. She slipped out of her seat, and ran out to her common room. She jumped into a seat, and pressed a hand to her chest. Was he just about to kiss her?! She stared at the fire, then jumped up and ran into the boys dormitory. She rummaged in James' chest, and cried out as she found what she was looking for. She withdrew the glass mirorr, and ran back to the chair. She said Sirius' name three times, and sighed in relief as his face appeared.

"Sirius, I have to talk to you."

"Wait, how do you know about this?"

"Even James isn't vain enough to spend hours looking into a mirror. Plus, I saw him talking into it. I figured it out from there."

"Ok? So, what did you want? And make it quick. I think Mrs. Norris is following me."

"Right. Does James actually like me? Because in the library just now, he tried to kiss me! Or at least I think he did."

"Lily, of course he likes you. He's loved you for years! You just turned him down! He went out with Celia to make you jealous! Idiot. And I thought you were smart. Gotta go. See ya Lily Flower." The mirror went black and Lily dropped it on her lap. James, still liked her? My God. She jumped up. Right, the dance was tomorrow. She could go to Hogdmeade, and buy the perfect dress. She ran out of the common room, and found the witch statue. She tapped it, and jumped through the hole that appeared. As she appeared in Honeydukes, she hid behind a sack of sugar as someone walked downstairs.

"Now, that dance is tommorow, ain't it Padfoot?" The voice was painfully familiar, but she couldn't quite place the face.

"Yup. Moony, who you going with?" Now that was definatley Sirius. Was the other person Remus?

"No one. No one wants to go with a werewolf."

"Remus, no one knows that you're a werewolf. They just don't like you!" Remus laughed drily, and walked out again, Sirius pattering after him. Lily's mind was reeling. Remus. Werewolf. Dance. Dance! Dress! She jumped out behind the sack, and ran outside. The dress shop was still open (Thank God) and she could see some gorgeous green dresses in the window. Thirty minutes later, she walked out, feeling very happy with her purchase. She ran back through the passage way, and into her dormitory. For once, everything was going right.

The next day, Lily sidled up to Remus.

"Um, Remus? I know. About your 'furry little problem'." Remus stared at her in disbelief.

"How the what?!"

"When you were in the cellar of Honeydukes, I was behind a bag of sugar. I heard you."

"You won't tell anyone, will you? And what were you doing in the cellar of Honeydukes?"

"Of course I won't. And I was buying a perfect dress to make James kiss me tonight." Lily blushed as she realised what she just said, and bowed her head. Remus smiled at her.

"James would kiss you, with or without a perfect dress. And thank you." He patted her head and walked off. Lily smiled at his back. He was so nice. She looked at her watch. Ten o'clock. Good thing there weren't any classes today. She needed a lot of preperation.

The dance was at five o'clock. Seven hours. She had to gt started! Six and a half hours later, Lily was almost ready. She just needed to curl her hair. She was wearing a shimmery green dress that reached the floor. It had long see through sleeves, and a long train of the same material. The dress was low cut at the back, and the front was a sweetheart neckline. She wore black jewellery and a black shawl, and she had a black pointed mask. After another half an hour, her usually straight hair was curly and shiny. She looked beautiful. She walked down to the great hall, with people staring at her in envy. Girls were muttering between themselves, and the boys were trying to get her number. As she reached the doors, the two doorsmen opened the huge doors, and music reached her ears. She scanned the room, and her heart leapt as she saw the masked James sitting by himself, looking downcast. She breathed in, then walked over to his table. She knew it was him, because he had been prancing about with his mask all week. She smiled demurely, and tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse, could you please pass me that pumpkin juice?"

"Uh, sure." He handed her the jug without looking at her, and scanned the room, obviously looking for someone. She smiled, and tapped him again.

"Yeah?" He actually looked at her this time, and gaped.

"L-L-Lilly?!"

"The one and only. Would you like to dance?" He nodded dumbly, and led her to the dancefloor. Lily saw Celia walk in, in a hideous black catsuit. Her blonde hair was tied in a tight bun, which made her fat face look tight and streched. She saw James with a strange masked girl in a green dress. She clunked over, and grabbed his arm.

"Hey, you dancing with me?" Lily stepped forward.

"Um, I'm sorry, but he's dancing with me." Lily took off her mask, and smiled at her.

"Uh, yeah. Right. Well, I'm his girlfriend so.." She shrugged and took James to the middle of the floor. James shrugged apologetically and danced with Celia. Lily fumed, and stormed out of the room. James looked over at her, and ran after her. He found her sitting on the steps, wiping her eyes. As she saw him, she sobbed again, and ran upstairs to her dormitory. James followed her as much as he could, and when she reached the stairs, he stepped on it, so both of them slipped down. Lily glared at James, and slapped him around the face. James grabbed her hand as she attempted to slap him again, and pulled her down to him. They were now barely an inch away, and the space was too much for Lily. She brought her lips crashing down on his. James was shocked, but who was he to complain? Her tounge licked James' bottom lip, begging for entrance. He gladly gave her it, and they kissed passionately for several minutes. When they broke away, Lily blushed a bright red, and James grinned.

"I should dance with Celia more often." Lily smiled, and took his hand. She pulled him up halfway, and then dropped him back on the floor. She grinned at him.

"That's for going out with Celia and almost killing me!" James rolled his eyes, and rolled away from Lily. He picked himself up, and offered his arm to Lily.

"We've got almost an hour left of dancing. Would you care to dance?" Lily smiled, and took his arm.

"I would be glad too, sir."


End file.
